


Dennor Week Day 4: Sweets/Fantasy

by TheNamesSid (TheNamesNotImportant)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But whatever, Dennor Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, theres like no fantasy in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamesNotImportant/pseuds/TheNamesSid
Summary: Matthias opened the paper bag with a grin. He had plopped down on the couch seconds before after returning to their apartment, a paper bag with a sweet smell in tow. “Want one?”Lukas looked at the proffered cookie. It was shaped like a rotund little dragon with decorative icing. “What kind is it?”
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Dennor Week Day 4: Sweets/Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly not vibing with this one. I'm genuinely surprised its even 300 words.

Matthias opened the paper bag with a grin. He had plopped down on the couch seconds before after returning to their apartment, a paper bag with a sweet smell in tow. “Want one?” 

Lukas looked at the proffered cookie. It was shaped like a rotund little dragon with decorative icing. “What kind is it?”

“Just sugar cookies, but the good kind. You know the soft ones, but not like those flour-y round ones. I got them at the new bakery.” He grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth before continuing. “They’re amazing! I got the dragon ones because I thought they were the coolest, but they had all sorts of magic like ones. The whole place has a middle ages fantasy theme. You should come with me next time!”

Lukas hummed and turned back to his book. “Maybe next time.”

The ever cheerful blond nudged him. “Come on, try one?” 

“Are they really that good?” He didn’t look up from his book but he could see the puppy dog eyes his boyfriend was making.

“Yeah, they have butter cream icing! I know it’s your favourite.” 

“Why didn’t you say that from the beginning. Give it here.” He grabbed the cookie and bit into it. “Hmm, that’s not bad.” He finished the treat in two bites and swiped the bag from Matthias. “These are mine now.”

He made a soft protest but didn’t try to grab them back. Instead he pushed his way under Lukas’ arms to lay across his lap and stare up with a pout. He reached down and ruffled the wild blond hair.

“You look ridiculous.” Matthias ignored the comment.

“What are you reading now?” He was scanning the words on the pages sideways.

Lukas shifted slightly to a more comfortable position for both of them. “A new one. I borrowed it from the library yesterday.” He grabbed one of the cookies he had set to the side and handed it to the man on his lap. “Now quiet.”

Matthias made a happy noise and munched on the cookie. They stayed like that in a warm silence, enjoying one another’s presence. By the time Lukas stopped reading for the day, the sugary treats his boyfriend had brought were long gone.


End file.
